Revelations
by JC HOYT
Summary: Feelings are admitted
1. Default Chapter

Sam was having a bad day so Danny insisted on taking her to dinner to cheer her up.  
  
They went to Mystique, Delinda's heart dropped as she saw them walk in together. She swallowed hard as she worked up the nerve to speak to them.  
  
"Hey guys" she managed to get out.  
  
"Hey D!" Danny greeted her amicably.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" She asked, praying that he wouldn't say it was a date.  
  
"I was just having a horrible day and Danny is trying to cheer me up by taking me to dinner" Sam answered.  
  
"Well that's sweet" Delinda replied staring at Danny.  
  
"Yeah, that's Danny" Sam smiled back.  
  
Delinda shifted her gaze to Sam and looked at her pointedly. "Well let me show you two to your table"  
  
Delinda led them to their table and when they got settled in she turned to go "You guys enjoy" she said trying not to sound bitter as she walked away but not before looking back over her shoulder at the two of them.  
  
"Oh my God Danny, did you see that?" Sam asked laughing out loud.  
  
Danny looked around, clueless. "See what?"  
  
"Delinda! She's totally jealous, she was practically green. She must think there's something going on between us," Sam answered, still laughing.  
  
Danny looked at Delinda for a long moment before shaking his head "She dumped me Sam, trust me, she's not jealous" he said still looking towards Delinda.  
  
"Well that's not how it looked to me, wait a second, I thought the official line was that it was a mutual parting" Sam teased.  
  
Danny grinned back "Well I have to save face don't I? It wouldn't exactly look good for me to tell everyone that the only woman I've ever actually fallen hard for dumped me"  
  
Sam smiled tenderly at his admission.  
  
"She probably just wants to keep me as an option, that would be the only reason Delinda is interested, if she even is"  
  
Sam stared at him in amazement. "Wow you still like her don't you?"  
  
"What? Me? No I don't love her" she stuttered and looked towards Delinda again.  
  
"I said like Danny!" she exclaimed at his Freudian slip.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, I don't like her"  
  
"Noooooo, you said you don't love her!" Sam said excitedly, obviously enjoying torturing him.  
  
"I don't like her AND I don't love her either, we hooked up but that's done, okay?" Danny explained carefully.  
  
"Okay" she replied devilishly, obviously not believing him. 


	2. All the right moves

Sam and Danny enjoyed their dinner together. Danny couldn't resist the urge to repeatedly sneak looks at Delinda after what Sam had said about her being jealous seeing them together. He was silently cursing himself for hoping that it was true, and for letting her do this to him.  
  
They finished up their dinner and decided to call it a night. Sam hugged him "Thanks Danny, I really needed this, I'm in a much better mood now" she smiled.  
  
Danny mock saluted her "Always happy to be of service Ma'am" he joked.  
  
"Goodnight Danny" she said brushing his arm.  
  
"Night Sam, see ya bright and early tomorrow"  
  
He watched her walk away and decided to stick around and have a drink at the bar.  
  
Mike walked in and took a seat beside him. "What's up man? You look like you're thinking about something"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm an idiot for even bothering" he said taking a long sip of his drink.  
  
"Uh oh, this sounds like it's about a girl, don't tell me it's Sam, I told you before, white boy meatballs"  
  
Danny laughed "No, it's not Sam, it's Delinda actually"  
  
"Dude, that's even worse, she already made meatballs out of you or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"No I haven't forgotten, that's why I said I'm an idiot for doing this to myself"  
  
"So what started this?" Mike asked  
  
I was just having dinner with Sam and she said Delinda was jealous of us but I told her she wouldn't be jealous, that there's nothing between us but I can't help hoping that it's true" Danny said honestly.  
  
"You're out of your mind man" Mike laughed.  
  
"I know" Danny smiled "But what can I say? She does something to me"  
  
"Yeah I know what you'd like her to do to you" Mike teased.  
  
"Mmmmm" Danny said thinking of the possibilities.  
  
Danny headed home and decided to take a cold shower to cool his thoughts of Delinda. He threw on a pair of sleeping pants and fixed himself a drink as he settled in to watch some TV.  
  
There was a knock at the door. He sighed and got up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Delinda standing there in the hall.  
  
"Hey D, what's up?" he asked, shocked to see her at his door.  
  
"Hi Danny, can I come in?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her for a long moment then stepped aside to let her by.  
  
She walked inside and picked up his drink off the table, and took a sip.  
  
"Help yourself" Danny said watching her closely as he closed the door behind her.  
  
She stared at him, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Damn, he's got a great body, she thought to herself.  
  
"Can I?" she asked stepping closer to him.  
  
He cocked his head to look at her "Can you what?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.  
  
"Help myself" she said matter of factly, moving closer to him until she was standing right in front of him.  
  
He watched her, not knowing what to do as she leaned up to him and brushed her lips gently across his. He was a little stand-offish at first, not knowing if he should take another chance with her, he knew her game by now, that she liked to take what she wanted and then be done with it.  
  
She pulled back and looked at him innocently. He stared back at her and then leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting his passion override his judgement.  
  
He took the drink out of her hand and set it down on the table as she wrapped her arms around his bare back tightly as they kissed passionately.  
  
He got a chill as her fingers danced over his bare skin. She smiled against his lips, knowing she was turning him on as she walked backwards, pulling him along toward the bed.  
  
He stopped for a minute and pulled back to look at her. "Wait Delinda, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked watching her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, seeing you with Sam tonight made me crazy, I want this" 


	3. In the morning light

Delinda slipped her hand inside his waistband and pulled him along towards the bed by his belt. He smiled back at her, unable to resist her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and started to lower her to the bed but she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.  
  
He looked at her questioningly and she smiled devilishly in return as she slipped her thumbs under her dress straps and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Danny's eyes danced over every inch of her bare skin, she could see the passion burning in those eyes for her.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her long and hard as he collapsed onto the bed with her underneath him.  
  
They kissed deeply as their hands explored each other's body.  
  
"God I want you" he whispered, his voice gone husky from his desire, as he traced a path along her neck with his tongue.  
  
Delinda shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin. "Then take me" she whispered back as she playfully bit his shoulder.  
  
They spent the night giving in to their every desire and enjoying indescribable pleasures.  
  
They continued to lay in each others arms all night, Delinda fell asleep contently in Danny's strong arms. He lay awake and watched her sleeping there on his shoulder wishing this night didn't have to end but knowing that it would soon enough and things would be different in the morning.  
  
Delinda woke up and found that she was alone in Danny's bed, for a moment, she thought it had all been just another fantasy. "Danny?" she called out to him but got no reply.  
  
She figured he was probably already upstairs keeping her father distracted so he wouldn't see her come out of Danny's room. That was one situation she was sure neither of them would want to go through again.  
  
She gathered up her clothes and headed back to her own room so he could head down to the pool for a day of sun before she had to go to work herself.  
  
Danny saw her heading out to the pool on the monitors and made a mental note to stay away from the pool area.  
  
Later that day, Danny was heading outside to check a security breach when Delinda caught him and pushed him playfully against the wall, out of the camera's view. "Hey handsome" she said as she kissed him.  
  
"Delinda! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Seemed like kissing you to me"  
  
Do you want your father to see so he can kill us both?"  
  
"He didn't kill us the first time did he? Besides he likes you now, you're like the son he never had" she said running her hand through his hair.  
  
He took her hand and removed it from his hair then moved her back away from him a little. "Well I doubt he would feel that way if he knew I screwed his daughter last night, brothers and sisters don't generally have that type of relationship"  
  
"You've got to lighten up Danny"  
  
"Lighten up? Lighten up? I've got a career to think about here Delinda, ofcourse you don't care, you're the bosses daughter, youre not going to be the one in trouble for this"  
  
"Your career? Is that all you can think about?"  
  
"What am I supposed to be thinking about exactly? The fact that you decided out of jealously to come have sex with me and I, as usual gave in like a chump?"  
  
"I wanted last night Danny"  
  
"Yeah because you love the fact that you can just step in and get what you want with me anytime you want it and then be done with it just as quickly"  
  
"Hey! You're the one who left this morning"  
  
"Yeah I guess I beat you to it" he said walking off. 


End file.
